A Grim Faery Tale
by MollyCoddles
Summary: Remus tries to soften heartbreaking news with a brief suspension of reality.


A/N: Written for RTChallenge, using prompts (in order of appearance, however brief): 23-pocketwatch pic, 16-mercy, 21-blue, 26-scandal, 15-beer and smoke pic, 14-"Never laugh at live dragons," 9-bump, 19-scar pic, 12-luggage pic, 4-tear

**Summary: **Remus tries to soften heartbreaking news with a brief delay of reality.

**Disclaimer:** HP is JKR's.

_**A Grim Faery Tale**_

The pocket watch ticked in his hand. 

Remus turned it facedown on the nightstand, curbing the urge to crush it for ticking while his world stood still. Again.

"Tell me a story."

He closed his eyes in thought—or perhaps exhaustion.

"Once upon a time-" he began.

"No, not that one."

"They all start like that, love."

"I know. And they all end with, 'happily ever after.' I want a new story."

Remus sighed and nodded. "Long ago and far away--"

"Is there a castle?"

"What?" he asked, frowning.

"No castles. I don't like balconies."

"No… This story takes place on the moon, and there are no castles or balconies there. This is about the dark blotches you see on the moon, called 'mares' or 'seas.'"

"Yes, I've heard of those. Is there a Mare Sea of Mercy? Because that would sound funny."

Remus' smile went brittle. "No. I'm afraid not. The moon is not known for mercy. There are Seas of Tranquility and Serenity though. This story is about another sea: Mare Frigoris, The Sea of Cold."

"Are the merpeople blue there?"

"Pardon?"

"Because it's so cold. Blue moon Mer sea people?"

"Erm, yes. Some were true blue," Remus agreed, nodding as he continued. "Some were red and gold, some green and silver and some were yellow.

"There was a red and gold merman who lived there. He was strong and brave and good, but he had a bit of a _black _streak. He lived for adventure and loved helping others, but he also made mistakes, and his wild and reckless nature caused many problems for him. One scandal affected him particularly; taking years and friends away from him. Afterwards, for his own safety, he had to stay in his cave most of the time. He hated living in that cave in the deep, dark blue sea, but there was little opportunity for him to go elsewhere."

Remus drew a sharp breath, looking away from that rapt, captivated face.

"One day, the merman had been drinking, drowning his loneliness and sorrows. A messenger came, and the merman overheard. Believing someone he loved needed assistance, he refused to stay behind in his cave and, in his thoughtless, reckless bravery, he charged out to help.

"There were terrible dangers, and he simply leaped into the midst of it all, completely heedless…"

"Dragons? Dangerous like dragons?"

Remus massaged his eyelids. "Yes," he rasped the answer finally, swallowing hard. "And the merman laughed. He _laughed_ in the face of a horrible, fire-breathing beast.

"He fought bravely, and well. But as merciless as the moon, the dragon…hit him. And in the blink of an eye, the merman was gone."

"What about his friends? Did the dragons get them too?"

"No. His actions saved many of his friends and helped capture most of the dragons."

"Then he was a hero."

"Yes. He was." Remus' voice dropped to a whisper. "He really was."

"He's not stuck there anymore."

"No, love. He's off having new adventures now."

"Mister Lupin?" A voice from the doorway interrupted. "A moment, please?"

"Close your eyes and try to rest. I'll be right back. I need to talk to the Healer for a moment."

Remus tucked the coverlet around her shoulders and carefully kissed the large bump on her head before leaving the room.

"The memory loss is temporary," the Healer said. "There will be no permanent physical damage and no scarring. She'll be right as rain in no time."

Remus nodded, silently considering scars that would run deeper than her skin.

"She should be able to go home tomorrow," the healer continued, marking on his clipboard. "We'll need a signature, stating someone will stay with her for forty-eight hours after discharge, as the head trauma could cause residual dizziness and disorientation. Will she stay with her parents?"

"No, they're out of the country at the moment," Remus said, reaching for the quill. "I'll stay with her."

"Remus?" Her voice sounded frightened and the Healer waved Remus back towards the room.

"She may be regaining portions of her short-term memory now. You should be with her."

"Remus?"

"I'm here, love. Right here, remember?" His long strides made short work of the distance from the door to her bedside, neatly sidestepping the suitcase Molly had brought earlier.

"No, I don't. Why'm I in hospital?" She sat up, groaning. "_Argh,_ my head. I don't remember…. Something's wrong…. Something bad happened…. I don't know. Why were you telling me a story about a merman who got killed by a dragon…? Oh Merlin! The Ministry! I was—and Bellatrix—and, I fell…."

She stopped. When she looked up at him again, her expression shocked and horrified, he knew she knew. A tear slid down over the curve of her cheek. He cupped her jaw and brushed the droplet away with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, reaching for him as he let himself crumple into her arms. They clung to each other, murmuring comfort and condolences; eventually succumbing to exhaustion and falling asleep together on her narrow hospital bed.

------------------

  
In the morning when Remus awoke, he rose and moved to the chair next to the bed. He sat, staring unfocused at the curled-up shape on the bed for several long moments. 

Finally, he reached for his watch on the nightstand and turned it face-up, slipping it back in his pocket.


End file.
